Boredom
by Death Druid
Summary: Lyra Beaumont is bored. She's so used to the adventures she'd been roped into along with Yugi and Co. that she hates it when nothing is happening now. But of course, things never stay quiet for long... Kaiba/OC. Contains mild violence, but nothing too bad.
1. Chapter 1

'Why are they so happy to be back in school?' I thought, watching my friends laugh around with each other at lunch time. To me, everything in between the trouble Yugi and the rest of us would get caught up in was boring. I was a good duelist myself, so I'd often be dueling alongside Yugi and Joey against some depraved moron. I knew Nuria, also a duelist, felt the same about that one. I glanced over at Kaiba, who was holding a book and sitting a few rows across to us. He had even less of a reason to be here, being a CEO and all. I figured he came here to people watch or something.

I sighed, and Téa turned to me. "What's wrong, Lyra?" She asked. Sometimes Téa could be annoying, mainly because I liked my privacy, but mostly I didn't mind her. We'd been through quite a lot together, so she'd grown on me in this time. And I knew she was just concerned for her friends.

"Nothing, just thinking," I replied.

"Anyone in particular?" Joey joined in, smiling mischievously at me and nudging me slightly.

I gave him a look, but still smiled and answered. "No."

"It's okay if you were thinking about me, Lyra." Duke told me, keeping a straight face for a moment before breaking into a grin. I was used to the passes Duke would make at me, though they were always as awkward as the first time. Because even though he seemed like he was playing around, I worried that he was actually a little bit hopeful. I was pretty sure his feelings were only casual, though. He didn't seem too hurt when I laughed it off. Nuria casually changed the subject after that.

Lunchtime passed quickly, the last lesson not so much. I sat, bored as usual, a few places behind Kaiba. I couldn't help but stare at the back of his head for most of the lesson, trying to pay attention in case the teacher called on me. He was taking notes for the most part, but seemed quite bored as well. I wished I could get to talk to him more, but the only excuses I got were when something potentially life-threatening was going on and he was in it with the rest of us.

I'd barely ever had a completely casual conversation with him in my life, though I'd tried a few times. Usually it would just end up being awkward. I recalled our only conversation at school. It had been very short and incredibly embarrassing for the both of us, but it was a start. I suppose.

 _I was walking at a slightly faster pace than usual, being late to one of my classes. I rounded a corner too quickly, and made a sharp noise of surprise as I actually crashed into someone. Guess who?_

" _Ah, sorry," I'd said, mostly out of habit._

" _Watch where you're going," Kaiba had said forcefully._

" _Hey, I was running 'cause I'm late for class. Aren't you?" I'd asked._

" _It's not your business," He'd replied shortly._

 _Fine, be that way. I'd been just about to walk past him when he spoke again, sounding oddly reluctant, but maybe unable to stop himself._

" _Why do you even hang around those dweebs?" He'd blurted. "Two idiots, a wannabe ladies' man, a weakling, a priss-"_

 _He'd stopped short there, and I could only stare at him in utter shock. Without another word, he'd swept past me, not even sparing me another glance. What on Earth was that all about?!_

 _I'd decided to skip class after that. I'd needed some alone time while I read into Kaiba's words. I'd even texted Nuria to get her to come out of class so I could talk to her. We got into some trouble for that one afterwards, but we both thought it was worth it._

 _Nuria offered a whole bunch of theories, ranging from laughing hysterically at the idea that "maybe he was PMSing" to seriously suggesting that "he might even have a crush on you". I preferred not to assume anything either way, but I had fun making light of the whole situation with Nuria._

Other than that weird incident, Kaiba treated me as an annoyance more than anything else. I got along with Mokuba, though, despite his young age. Not that I wasn't legitimately friends with Mokuba, but I had to admit that I'd hoped that by making friends with him I could get to be around Kaiba a bit more often. I was still working on that one.

School ended, and I walked for a while with the rest of the gang, this time putting more effort into conversation so as to avoid it veering into awkward territory for me again. We hung out for a while, just talking.

When we split off at our usual place, it was getting dark, but it didn't worry me. I often walked home in the dark. It was only a 15 minute walk to my house anyway. I said my goodbyes and headed off by myself. As I walked past an alleyway, I heard what sounded like a boot scraping on the gravel. Before I could react, however, a pair of strong arms grabbed me. I struggled and yelled, but there were more than one of them, and I couldn't break free.

An arm was wrapped around my neck, trying to hold me in place, and I started to panic...


	2. Chapter 2

Téa walked over to Lyra's house. She always walked with her to school. Along the way, they'd usually pick up Nuria, then Joey. Téa would rather be around the three of them than just walk to school by herself. She'd get bored if she didn't have at least one friend to chat with.

When she called over at Lyra's, her mother answered the door this time. Tea was sure Lyra would be almost ready by now, and she often answered the door herself. But she didn't expect to be greeted by Lyra's mother's puzzled, and now concerned, expression.

"Oh, Téa. Hello," she greeted."Wasn't Lyra at someone else's house last night?"

"Um, no I don't think so. She left to go home at our usual spot." Tea said quickly. She was beginning to get worried.

"She didn't come back! I thought she'd stayed out! She does that sometimes..." Lyra's mother said, clearly distressed. "I hoped she'd text, but sometimes she doesn't..."

She already had her phone to her ear, calling Lyra. After a pause, she spoke again. "No answer!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Beaumont! I'm sure she's okay! We'll find her!" Téa cried, already running towards school.

Along the way, she grabbed a surprised Nuria without stopping. Nuria, struggling with her balance, dropped a textbook and started yelling at Téa. But Téa explained to her quickly, and Nuria stopped resisting and ran alongside her, yanking her wrist out of Téa's grip. They both alerted Joey and the three of them sprinted to school. Joey felt the need to throw himself at the classroom door instead of taking a half-second longer to simply open it, causing it to burst open with an obnoxious bang.

"Yugi!" Téa yelled. "It's Lyra! She's missing! I called by her house and she didn't get back last night!"

"What?!" Yugi cried, jumping up.

Kaiba half-rose from his seat but froze, not wanting to let anyone know that his internal reaction was similar to Yugi's. Nuria watched him out of the corner of her eye, making a mental note to tell Lyra this as soon as they found her. Which they would, she added mentally. The whole class was frozen, staring in shock at the group.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Joey yelled.

They all ran out of the classroom, and Kaiba followed, hoping they wouldn't notice at first. But Joey, glancing behind him, noticed Kaiba running close behind. They stopped outside the school, Joey turning to Kaiba.

"Hey, what are you doing here!? We're searching for our friend, you know!" Joey yelled, deliberately excluding Kaiba.

"Shut up, we don't have time-" Nuria started, but Kaiba was already retorting.

"Do you really think you morons could solve this without me? You'll need a lot more than just this useless mutt to sniff her out!"

"Hey! You can't say that, you jerk!" Joey yelled.

"Why don't you both just-"Nuria began, but stopped herself from joining the argument, knowing they were wasting time.

"Guys! Let's go! We have to find Lyra!" Yugi cried. Everyone listened.

"Yeah, let's go to the place we saw her last and retrace from there to her house." Nuria answered.

The group took off to the spot they always split up after hanging around together. Someone stood there, clearly waiting for someone. He approached the group as soon as he saw then.

"Is one of you Yugi?" He asked as they drew near. His eyes were fixed on Yugi anyway, as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"Someone told me to give you this." The boy stated, handing him a note.

Joey grabbed the boy by his collar unexpectedly. "Tell us what you know!" He yelled. The boy now looked terrified.

"I-I don't know anything, I swear! I just got paid to wait here and give this to Yugi!" The boy looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Joey, put him down. That's not helping." Nuria told him reproachfully. "What does it say, Yugi?"

Yugi read aloud. "Yugi Moto, if you want to see your friend again, come to the old warehouses to the west. Bring your deck."

"So it's likely she's okay, then..." Nuria said. "For now."

None of them stopped the boy from wrenching out of Joey's grip and taking off as fast as he could. Joey made a noise of annoyance, but he didn't see that he could get anything more out of the boy.

"The warehouses... that's this way, right?" Joey said, pointing in a random direction and starting to head that way. Kaiba scoffed and Nuria rolled her eyes.

"Joey, I know the place. It's this way. Come on!" Yugi cried, taking off at a run. The others followed.

Arriving at the warehouses, the group began to search for another clue as to where she might have been taken. There were many footprints and tyre tracks in the dirt, both old and new. It was apparent that these warehouses, which hadn't been used officially for years, were not empty. It was likely they were being used as a hideout now, possibly for a gang. This was worrying, especially since there wasn't even a sign of a struggle.

"Right, split up into groups of at least 2. Check every warehouse that has footprints leading to it!" Nuria said rationally.

The group split, Téa following Nuria off to the far right side of the warehouses. Everyone else split off to different areas after agreeing that they'd either yell or phone the others if anything happened.

Only Kaiba took the far left side alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is where some of the action happens - as I said, there's some mild violence, but in my opinion nothing too serious.**

* * *

I stirred groggily, trying to sit up. I was lying in the dirt in an unfamiliar place, and immediately remembered the night before. I noted that there were several voices from somewhere close to me, though they were too quiet for me to understand. I stopped trying to sit up and pretended I hadn't woken up, hoping no-one had noticed. My hands and legs were tied up anyway, so I wasn't going anywhere any time soon. I examined the knot on my wrists. I didn't think I could undo it without attracting notice.

For a while I just laid there, trying to get snippets of conversation. I glanced up to see that someone, male, was sitting in a fold-out chair a few feet away, his back to me. Guarding me, but luckily he looked like he'd been there a while, and seemed to be resting while not keeping an eye on me.

I was in the corner of what looked like a disused warehouse, with old boxes and containers shoved to the edges of the room, making way for a large space in the centre. Turning my head fractionally, I noted that everyone else in the room, and I counted 5, were male. A gang? I wondered what they wanted from me. None of them paid me attention, so I assumed that I wasn't their final goal.

"Is he even coming, Daichi?" I heard one of them say a little louder to the one standing apart from the rest. He was the only one with a duel disc. I could tell he was the leader.

"He'll come." Daichi replied. "Our little friend said he'd make sure the note gets to him. Little Yugi will certainly come looking for this one soon." For the first time, he glanced at me, and our eyes met. I glared at him, hating being held hostage.

"Ah, looks like our little guest is awake." Daichi noted, and the other four turned to me. "Hello, Lyra." He greeted. I didn't ask how he knew my name. I'd been on TV in several important dueling competitions.

"Hello." I greeted in a would-be casual voice.

"When Yugi gets here, I'll pulverise him after humiliating him in a duel and then I'll be the King of Games!" He said, finishing it off with a would-be ominous chuckle. That is, if I didn't feel like laughing at the absurdity of what he'd just said. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle, partly out of nerves.

"Why don't you just challenge him without all this nonsense? Isn't this a little over the top?" I asked him.

He wasn't best pleased that I found this situation funnier than I should have.

"Don't you think I've tried that?! But Yugi thinks he's too good for me! I challenged him several times and he didn't even show up!" Daichi ranted, his eyes bulging slightly. He took several steps closer to me, and I leaned back slightly.

"I know what you're talking about, when we got back there were your letters in Yugi's mail. He would've accepted your challenge, but something important came up and we weren't even around-" I stopped short at Daichi's expression. Clearly he was unstable…

"Oh, and that's more important than me?!" He screeched, suddenly lunging towards me and grabbing me by the hair, pulling it back. I felt a cold, sharp blade at my throat. I froze completely, trying to steady my breathing. Panicking wouldn't help.

"Don't think I'm playing games!" He breathed, close to my face. I tried not to gag at the smell of his breath.

'Yet another depraved moron' I thought dryly. I resisted the defiant urge to tell him that he sorta was playing a game, duel monsters.

"Hey, boss... aren't you going a bit too far?" One of the other guys said. Daichi turned to him, about to say something, but stopped short at a sudden noise.

Light pooled into the dim warehouse as the door slammed open. I expected to see Yugi and co, but was almost pleasantly surprised as Kaiba stormed in.

"Get your hands off her!" He yelled. His smooth voice was commanding, furious as he marched towards us.

"What? But Yugi is supposed to be here, not you!" Daichi yelled. The one sitting in the chair by me spoke now.

"Wait, that's Seto Kaiba!"

"Huh... the former champ. I guess I could beat him easily." Daichi sneered.

Kaiba growled. "Is that supposed to be intimidating? You really think you have a chance?!" He took his duel disc out of his bag and set it up on his left arm.

"Not so fast! You didn't think I brought this girl here for nothing, did you? Yoshi!" He said, holding the knife out to him.

The one sitting in the chair near me, Yoshi, stood up and painfully yanked my hair from Daichi, causing me to let out a small noise of pain. He was standing behind me now, and he brought the small blade to my neck, pressing it closer than Daichi had. It was cold against my neck, and I tried to stay as still as possible, cursing the fact that I was shaking so much. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk at Kaiba, clearly enjoying this. I glanced back at Kaiba, and he looked more nervous than he ever did during duels.

Daichi used an Earth deck, and was better than I expected, having destroyed a Blue-Eyes once. But Kaiba got it back from the graveyard in the end, using polymerization to summon his Ultimate Dragon, defeating Daichi's "Behemoth the King of All Animals" and reducing his life-points to 0.

Daichi didn't take too well to losing, as I expected. Neither did Yoshi, for that matter, because I felt the knife press harder to my neck. Daichi ran at Kaiba, along with one of the other members of the gang. "Resist and I'll kill her!" Yoshi yelled. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't help but flinch, unfortunately closer to Yoshi, as I felt a sharp pain where the knife had been held too tightly. I was almost certain I'd felt small trickle of blood drip down my neck.

Kaiba threw a card with surprising accuracy, and it somehow shot towards Yoshi's hand at the exact angle it needed to, hitting it with force and making him drop the knife. Quickly, I rolled away from Yoshi and picked the knife up myself, if nothing else to make sure no-one else got it. Kaiba was already beating the two males. His lanky form was fast, and stronger than I expected. He had them down quickly, and was running towards Yoshi who was trying to take the knife back from me. Kaiba reached us and punched him hard. Yoshi was smaller than the others, clearly not as strong, and he went down easily.

The final two males had not even bothered to participate in the fight, and were already running away.

Daichi, Yoshi and the other male stood up, the latter two clearly wanting to continue this fight. But Daichi knew when he'd been defeated, it seemed. "You'll regret this!" He yelled. "Let's go!" And he fled, the other two close behind.

Kaiba examined the knots on the ropes around my wrists and ankles, before taking the knife and sawing at the ropes until they were cut. I noticed him twitch his hand as if to help me up, but I was already on my feet. We both pretended he hadn't just done that.

"Are you injured?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, just a scratch. I don't want attention to it. ...Thank you." I replied, while putting my hand over the cut, pulling my collar up further and putting my hair in the way. I held both of my hands to my neck, hopefully making it look like I was just in shock.

We exited the warehouse just as Yugi and the rest arrived. "Lyra! Are you okay?!" Yugi cried, running up to me, the rest close behind. I tightened my hands on my neck, hoping no blood was visible.

"I'm fine, just in shock, I guess. I need to go home." I said, already turning to leave.

I turned to give one last look at Kaiba, even smiling at him slightly. He met my gaze for half a second, before his eyes dropped to the ground.

"Your Mum's really worried." Téa added. I realised I didn't have my phone. Nuria followed me as I left, silently asking me why I was covering my neck. I didn't answer her until we were outside, and then I checked the small scratch to see if any more concern was needed.

"We should go to A&E… and also tell the police." Nuria said immediately.

"Let me borrow your phone." I said, and she complied. I had to tell my parents about this, so I called my panicked mother and allowed her to make a huge fuss, trying to comfort her along the way. She'd already called the police, and they were looking for me as we spoke.

By the afternoon, I'd been patched up at the hospital, and when she got a chance, Nuria mentioned the things she'd noticed about Kaiba's reactions that day, and we discussed that for a while. It helped to distract me from the day's events.

My mother drove us to the police station after that, and I gave physical descriptions of the gang members and exposed the location of their warehouse.

Nuria and my parents were in the car on the way back, and I was exhausted and it showed. I forced myself to stay awake until I got to my bedroom, and went to sleep immediately, only vaguely registering my father's suggestion that I stay off school for the next day or so.

Early next morning, we got a knock on the door. I'd decided to go to school after all, but it was far too early for Téa to be here. Oddly refreshed after having slept since early yesterday, I answered since I was closest to the door. It was a delivery guy.

"Miss Lyra Beaumont?" He asked. He was holding a package I needed to sign for.

"Yeah, that's me." I replied, puzzled. "I didn't order anything." I added.

"They said you'd say that. I was told to deliver it here today." He said.

Curious, I signed for it and took the package. He left, and I brought it into the lounge, took some scissors out of the drawer and carefully opened it. It was a beautiful choker, with a pleated blue ribbon around it. There was a silver centre, with angel wings and vines curled up in a symmetrical pattern. It was corset-tied at the front with a black ribbon.

There was no question where this came from, but several other questions associated with it. Did he want me to know who it was from? No, there was no note with it. So then, how could I thank him when he didn't know that I knew? I would have to hint at him, maybe. I couldn't just leave it without at least a passing tease.

After discussing it with my father and making sure he was satisfied with my assurances that I was okay, I met Téa that morning for school. I wore the choker, of course, so no-one saw my bandage. I was prepared for questions about it, and sure enough:

"What's that on your neck?" Joey asked.

"...A choker, Joey." Nuria told him slightly dryly.

"Yeah, it was a gift." I said casually.

"Ohh, it's gorgeous! Who gave it to you?" Téa asked, admiring it.

My eyes met Nuria's surprised ones, and we shared an understanding moment. Slyly, Nuria looked over at Kaiba. I had my back to him so couldn't turn to see. But from Nuria's face I judged that she could tell Kaiba was listening.

"A friend." I say after a pause, laughing slightly.

"A... 'special' friend?" Joey asked me, wiggling his brows at me.

"No, Joey…" I gave him a slight glare and tried not to smile. Soon, the bell rang and we had to sit in our places. I stared even more intently than usual at the back of Kaiba's head.


	4. Chapter 4

After school, Nuria and I split up from the rest of them together and headed to my house. We didn't discuss anything serious until we got there, but when we got up to my room, she started talking about Kaiba.

"So... about the choker. Was there a note with it? I mean, it must've come from Kaiba, right?" She barely paused for air.

"Yeah, well; there's no-one else it could be. And no, there wasn't a note. That's why I'm not sure he wants me to know that he sent it." I replied.

"Um... wasn't it pretty obvious?" Nuria said bluntly. "He was listening extra intently today."

"Well yeah, but this is Kaiba we're talking about." I chuckled.

"True... so... are you going to say anything about it?" She asked. "Uh, I don't know..."

"I think you should. Cause... he kinda needs a thank you."

"I guess..." But he kinda didn't want one.

"So... what do you think the meaning behind him sending it is?" Nuria asked.

"I'm not sure; but probably that he was just feeling sorry for me because of the whole situation and wanted to help. I did tell him that I wanted to hide the cut." I replied.

"Yeah, but it could mean..." Nuria started.

"Let's not jump to conclusions..." I said. Though to be honest, the same thoughts were running through my head.

 **Next day**

I waited outside the classroom today, Nuria having gone in without me. I wondered if Kaiba was even coming today; he might've been busy. Class was starting in a couple of minutes, so I was beginning to think he wouldn't be here, when I saw him turn the corner. Mentally freaking out and trying not to laugh because of it, I let him approach. He noticed me as he was halfway down the corridor, and I saw his steps falter for a half-second. He seemed like he was going to pass me and just go into the classroom, but I stopped him with a

"Hey." He stopped short and glanced around, likely checking if there was someone else I could be talking to. When he saw no-one, he just stared down at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I just... wanted to thank you. For this." I indicated to my choker.

"I... don't know what you're talking about." Kaiba said shortly. He shifted like he was deciding whether or not to just go into the classroom.

If he hadn't faltered like that, I might've believed him. "Well... since you're pretty much the only person that could've got me this... I'd say-"

"Just forget it." He cut me off, opening the classroom door abruptly and sweeping in without looking back at me.

"Huh... well that went well." I said aloud before going in there myself and waiting for the lesson to start.

The lessons went slowly, and I was glad when lunch rolled by. While the others were laughing at a silly but thankfully loud joke Joey told, I took Nuria aside and we left; walking down the empty corridor.

"So, I talked to him, then." I said.

"What happened?" She asked. "

What d'you think?" I said, giving her a look.

"Oh, right." Nuria didn't need much to get my meaning. "Maybe you should just leave it, then."

But it was probably a good thing we'd at least acknowledged this. Well, I'd acknowledged it. He'd pretended not to.

After a short walk, we returned to the classroom with the excuse that we just went to the toilets.

After lunch, we all separated, having to go to different classes. The Art lesson passed uneventfully, but it was when I was on my way to English when I noticed Kaiba out of the corner of my eye. He was walking alongside me, not even looking at me. I knew he had the same class as me, but I didn't think this would be a coincidence. Why wouldn't he just stay behind me? I looked down, taking note that he'd fallen into step with me. I didn't say anything to him until we were almost there.

"...Hi?" I made it sound more like a question. Kaiba said nothing, merely glancing over at me. We reached the door to the classroom, and he only grunted as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what. He didn't even stop at the doorway, leaving me standing confused for a moment. When I did enter the classroom, Kaiba was staring intently at his desk. I made eye contact with Nuria and gave her a bewildered look while inclining my head towards Kaiba. She looked like she wanted to laugh at that, though she was clearly curious.

After class, I watched Kaiba pack up and leave quickly. I hastily threw my books in my bag and slipped out of the classroom, rushing to catch up to his fast pace.

"Kaiba!" I called. He stopped short, but didn't turn to look at me. "Can I... walk you to your car?" I asked. He grunted at me and continued. I took it as a yes; or rather a 'well I'm doing it anyway'. I didn't look at him directly, but studied him in my peripheral vision. He kept glancing at me, probably confused as to what I was doing. I wanted to ask him about earlier, and I'd even planned out what I was going to say. But it sounded stupid now I was actually about to say it, so I ended up walking with him in an awkward silence.

We reached his car and I smiled at him. "See you tomorrow, then."

I didn't wait for an answer, crossing the car park and caught up to the others, and Nuria and I exchanged a meaningful glance, unable to contain our laughter. My laugh was partly out of embarrassment and partly because I knew how ridiculous this situation was.

"What are you two giggling about?" Joey asked.

"It's nothing." Nuria replied.

"Huh? ...Whatever." Joey shrugged, clearly figuring he wouldn't get a straight answer out of us anyway.

* * *

 **Seto Kaiba:**

I sat in class, not even making an effort to listen. I already knew about what the teacher was saying anyway, and none of the teachers here called on me anyway. My thoughts were erratic. I knew I was being stupid, but I couldn't help but dwell on what happened the day before.

Clearly I had a lapse in sanity yesterday, because I stupidly figured I could start a conversation with Lyra on the way to class; it seemed like she had something to say to me anyway since she'd been glancing at me for most of our classes recently. So there I was, walking next to her and feeling like a total idiot. I didn't even say anything. I didn't think she'd even noticed me at first, and I was just considering slowing down and pretending this hadn't happened, when she'd greeted me. And I'd frozen up. Stupid, stupid.

I'd like to know exactly what possessed me to even attempt it in the first place. I fidgeted, having taken my pen apart and put it back together again several times now. I glanced at the clock. Stupid lesson wasn't even half over.

So, okay I made a fool of myself in front of her, but why exactly should I care? Oh, that's right, I shouldn't. I'm just being a retard. Okay, so it happened, and I'm over it now. Or, maybe I would be if it weren't for her following me to my car like that. I hadn't even answered her but she'd just tagged along anyway, looking like she was trying not to laugh. I wanted to turn to her and say 'what?!' Was she trying to make fun of me? That was probably it. Making fun of my sorry attempt at conversation. She must think I'm an idiot – not that I really care about her opinion.

I looked up, trying to see where she sat. Then I stopped myself. Why should I care where she's sitting!? I glared at the desk for a while, wondering why I was being so stupid recently. I thought back to the incident in the warehouses. I hadn't really noticed it at the time, but I'd been far too anxious about finding her than I should have been. Lyra and that other friend of hers were fools, making stupid jokes in whatever situation they got themselves into. Laughing at inappropriate moments. And then coming out with something surprisingly rational for a couple of idiots. So, I don't know when I first took an interest in – wait. I didn't. No, I really didn't.

Right, I'm going to stop over-thinking things now. I don't have an interest in any of those morons, and I certainly don't want to associate with any of them. I'm not going to try starting anything with her – or anyone – again. I'm just being an idiot. And I don't care.

So I sat there for the rest of class, making sure I was paying my full attention now, and not thinking any stupid thoughts about any stupid people.


End file.
